Of Hollows and Youkai
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: Long time no see King. You left me pretty weak, and now I'm getting stronger day by day. Hope you remember my promise to ya, cause I'M GONNA FULFILL IT!
1. Forceful Change

**Of Hollows and Youkai**

**Chapter one: Forceful Change**

Isshin Kurosaki was fully aware as to what his son, Ichigo, was doing. He knew that ichigo was trying to regain his powers through the fullbringers and their training, but there was a problem. Isshin and Urahara were coming up with a way to stall Ichigo and keep him out of town for awhile. He wasn't fully trusting of the man Ichigo was gaining his fullbring powers through that was named Ginjou. He first notice when the teen began to get a small portion of his power back, but it had taken over a year. He was still racking through his mind when it hit him. He could call Masaki's brother in law and see about the high school they enrolled his nephew in. Even though after Masaki's death her side of the family stopped visiting them. Her sister used to love bringing her little boy to play with Ichigo back when he was a smiling little kid. He missed those days when Masaki was alive, but now was not the time to think of such pleasant memories, he had to think of helping his son get his shinigami powers back. So he grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Aono Residence." A male voice stated

"Hello, this Isshin Kurosaki." Isshin said smiling.

* * *

Tsukune was packing his bags for the next day, thinking about Moka and the others and thinking about the fact that he was the only human going to an all monster school.

"Tsukune! I got some great news come to the living room!" His father called out to him.

So Tsukune went to see what his father wanted. He saw his father had a broad smile.

"Your Uncle Isshin just called and said that he wants to enroll his son, Ichigo, in Youkai Acadamy!"

Tsukune's jaw dropped instantly when he heard the news. He hadn't seen Ichigo since he's Aunt Masaki's death. Even so, this was not good.

"Umm, why is Uncle isshin considering this? I mean isnt this Ichigo's last year as a high school student?" Tsukune trying to think of reasons to keep his cousin out of the school.

"Well, Ichigo got sick for a good portion of his sophomore year and got held back because of it. He was the unlucky one of his entire class to get sick for a few weeks." His father explained.

Tsukune just sighed, he had to think of some way to not let his cousin be enrolled, for if anyone found out Ichigo was a human they would make the connection that Tsukune was human as well.

"He'll be on the bus with you tomorrow. So I hope you remember to help him out." His father said cheerfully.

* * *

Ichigo had just walked through the door, when his father did his usual greeting of flying at him to drop kick him. He sighed as he ducked while punching his father in the gut. His father gave a comic expression.

"You've stayed very in touch with your combat experience haven't you, my boy." His father said while holding himself.

"Yeah, well between you and those punks at school I think it may be the best thing I learned from being a shinigami." He said with a calm tone.

Isshin finally got up and started to be serious. He looked his son in the eyes. He could see the eyes of a warrior and veteran fighter.

Then he became his usual comic self.

"Well I have some new to tell you. I just enrolled you into Youkai Academy!" Isshin said happily

Ichigo's eyes widen as his father said the words.

"YOU DID WHAT!?

"Weren't you listening, I sai-" isshin was cut off by Ichigo.

"I heard what you said, and this is what I have to say I'm not going." He said with a firm tone.

His father pouted.

"Oh don't be that way, Ichigo, your cousin Tsukune will be there. He'll be going for his second year there." Isshin pleaded.

Sure Ichigo hadnt seen Tsukune for a few years, ten years to be exact, but that wasn't much of a motive to go to a new school. He had duties here in Karakura Town. One of which was that damned Tsukishima. He had to cut that man down and be rid of him for good.

"Sorry Pops, but I have more important things to do." He said with a serious tone. He had begun to walk away when he felt a faint presence. He turned fast enough to block a chop from Yoruichi. He smirked and she gave her own.

"Long time no see, Ichigo." She said playfully

"Sorry son, but you have to go." Isshin said with cold tone.

Ichigo was about to reply in defiance, but he suddenly felt light head even drowsy. He fell to his knees fighting the new condition.

"Damn it…" He said before passing out.

Kisuke sighed, ' I knew we should have brought the tranquillizers,' He thought to himself.


	2. New Begining

Me: Sorry for the wait guys I know that some of you have been waiting a while for this, but because of coll- *Ichigo kicks me in the face* Ow, The hell Ichigo?!

Ichigo: Stop Making excuses and get with the disclaimmer you moron.

Me: Fine, fine. I do not own Bleach or Rosario + Vampire, sure wish i did though cuz right now Tite is being a Troll.

Ichigo: Well he does have the right.

Me: Sorr for my language guys, but Ichigo your a cluster fuck. *runs away*

Ichigo: Get your ass back here!

Chapter Two: New Beginning

Ichigo awoke the next day groggily. He felt like he had been hit by a truck, he also knew that he was moving. He was fully awake after realizing that. He saw he was on a bus, there was another kid on board talking to the driver.

"Awake now are we, hope you enjoyed your nap, kiddo." The driver said creepily. The driver then pointed to the back revealing a few bags to Ichigo.

"Your father took the liberty of packing some things for you." He stated like it was a normal thing. Well for all Ichigo knew, it was a normal thing.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, and stretched for the first time. He felt in his pocket and found his combat pass, cell phone, and iPod, but there was something else, a piece of paper. He pulled it out and examined it. It was folded neatly and had his name on it along with a smiley face. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew it was his dad telling him something with probably with little relevance to the school. He decided to unfold it and read it.

"_Ichigo, I realize that you most likely feel overjoyed to be leaving," _'That sarcastic bastard' He thought and continued reading._"And I figured that you wouldn't mind this too much. So farewell my son, become something I couldn't and…Sorry I couldn't resist Ichigo, but right now I need you gone okay? Okay, BYE."_

He looked over the note again. 'I'm gonna kill him when I get back.' He thought to himself.

**1 Hour Later**

Tsukune and the other boy had just go off the bus and were heading to the school, with the other boy following him a few feet behind him. He had tried to talk to him, but the boy just ignored him like he wasn't there. He sighed and kept walking until he heard something, or actually someone calling to him. "Tsukune!" He heard and turned around. He saw a girl with pink hair and green eyes coming toward him on a bicycle.

He smiled at the sight of her. He called back to her with enthusiasm and joy."Moka!" He was so happy to see her again.

Moka was just as happy to see him, so instead of stopping her bike, she jumped off of it while it was still moving and landed on top of Tsukune, hugging him as they hit the ground. She snuggled herself into his neck, until she was yanked off of him."Eep." She cried out.

"Tsukune, my one and only love!" A light blue haired girl with rather large breast said seductively, while at the same time squeezing Tsukune's head between those said breasts.

Tsukune was caught off guard and was beginning to suffocate between the girls breast. "Mfmfmffff!" Tsukune managed a muffles call.

"Let go of my future husband you cow." An icy, but calm voice said to the blue haired girl while throwing an ice kunai at her. The kunai hit the girl square between the head knocking her off Tsukune in the process.

Tsukune sweat dropped as Kurumu, the girl with blue hair, got up and started to yell at Mizore, the girl that used the kunai.

"The hell did you do that for, stalker!?" Kurumu shouted in anger

"You were suffocating my future husband." Mizore replied calmly

Then out of thin air two large water pans dropped on top of the two girls, knocking them to the ground. A small girl was not too far away, laughing at the two, running towards Tsukune.

Ichigo was merely watching as the events transpired in front of him.

_Wait, did two of them say…TSUKUNE, _ Ichigo thought to himself. Tsukune his shy little cousin from all those years ago had four, technically three, women after him. _Damn if I didn't know any better I'd say Tsukune was a perv, but then what about me huh?_ He began to go through his memories pretty quickly. _Let's see there's Orihime, Nel (Damn what I would have given…), Ru- What the hell am I doing I'm comparing myself to Tsukune! For the love of Kami!_ He mentally slapped himself. Course now he was thinking of Nel which was making him have more thoughts. _I really need to have pysch test done on me one of these days, that or see if Urahara can let me go there have him help me get her to her adult form…Wow I really am a pervert aren't I?_

"Hey!" He called out, freezing all five of them in place, staring towards him. "Tsukune Aono, I never realized how much you could have grown." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"…Wait, Ichigo is that you? That was you on the bus why didn't you say something?" Tsukune questioned with a mix of emotions.

"Tsukune, who is that?"

Tsukune looked to the four girls and smiled, but kept his eyes closed so they wouldn't see his worry for Ichigo.

"That's Ichigo Kurosaki my cousin."

"EHH?" They all said in unison.

Ichigo had been introduced to the girls by Tsukune, and was now walking with them to the school, but even so Tsukune was still worried for his cousin

"Ichigo, before we get there you should know something," Tsukune started his voice becoming serious.

"Please don't tell me you're gay and still have these beautiful women and this pretty girl chasing you down." Ichigo joked.

Tsukune's eyes widen in disbelief at what his cousin just said "WHAT!?"

"It was a joke. Sorry didn't realize that it would have that kind of impact on you."

"That's just… never mind." Tsukune sighed and started again. "Look the thing is the school is for monsters." Tsukune said thinking his cousin might not believe him.

Ichigo looked at him with an amused look and chuckled lightly.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but then what are you doing here then?" Ichigo asked with an unidentified tone.

"I was accidentally enrolled." Tsukune said not believing his cousin just believed him.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Ichigo stated and kept walking.

After Ichigo was inside the girls went up to Tsukune, with Mizore asking the very thing that was on his mind.

"Is your cousin is fearless or he is completely insane?"

Ichigo finally got to the Head Master's office and was greeted by a young girl in an old fashioned dress. They exchanged pleasantries and she allowed him to speak with the Head Master.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki, I see you have made it safely." The Head Master, who was dressed as a priest and had some very creepy ass glasses that reflected the light that hit them, greeted.

Ichigo merely nodded and sat in the chair that was in front of the Head Master.

"Mr. Urahara informed me of your more unique side."

That statement made Ichigo narrow his eyes at the man, showing a blue glow in his chocolate brown eyes.

"And just what is that supposed to mean." He asked in a dangerous tone.

"Just your community service and other good deeds in helping others." The Head Master replied

Ichigo sighed and smirked. _For a second there I thought Urahara gave out my secret to a complete stranger, _Ichigo thought.

"Oh, right." Ichigo smiled forcefully

The Head Master smiled back creepily handing him his new uniform and schedule. The Head Master watched as the orange haired boy left his office. "Things are going to get interesting with you, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo headed to his new homeroom. _Well at least if I get into a fight I won't have to hold back, _He thought.


	3. Class

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I am getting up to some action so be expecting chapter 4 as soon as possible. Oh and From the Heart to the Soul.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Class

Ichigo had found his way to homeroom without much trouble and opened the door. the first thought he had when he entered was directed towards the teacher. _CAT EARS? _He sighed and then another thought entered his mind. _Great, just great. This exactly what I needed another version of Yoruichi, _He then heard gasps from the class room. "Woah a strawberry dyed freak just walked in." He heard one the students say, which made some people begin to laugh. "Now class," The teacher bagan. "This is our new transfer student, Ichigo Kurosaki." Then the room filled with laughter. "Damn to think that one of you guys actually guessed his name at first glance." A student said aloud. The teacher, Ms. Nekonome, tried to quiet the class, but was too late as the room was filled with killing intent. Every student searched for the source and found it was coming from Ichigo. He merely smiled and greeted them.

"Yo, the name is Ichigo. I'll be your new executioner for the year." He said with a calm, yet deadly tone.

Everyone looked at the orange haired ex-shinigami with fear. He looked around and saw Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore. "Well Kurosaki-kun, you can take a seat next to Shirayuki-san." Nekonome said to him, surprised at his attitude that silenced the class. Ichigo nodded and made his way to the seat.

Mizore just stared at him with interest. _Never thought anyone could have such killer intent,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Classes had ended for the day and Ichigo started to gather his things, when a foot slammed on top of his desk. "Well, hi there, New Guy. Names Saizou, and you sir are going to be my new punching bag." Ichigo looked up, irritation clearly showing, and saw a _boy_ (A/N: Yeah I'm making Ichigo see him as a boy, because Saizou is an ass.) with slicked back brown hair that reached his shoulders and a large frame. Ichigo ignored him and grabbed his bag and was about to leave when Saizou grabbed him.

"Now ain't that rude. Walking away from somebody who is clearly speaking to you."

Ichigo didn't respond, which irritated Saizou. Saizou then reared his hand back and punched Ichigo in the gut. Ichigo hunched over slightly, but never moved from his spot. Gasps were heard across the room. Tsukune and his friends looked at Ichigo with worry, but it was replaced with surprise when they saw Ichigo spoke calmly, but firm.

"That all you got." He said to Saizou, who was as surprised, if not more so, by the orange haired warrior. "Let me give you a lesson in throwing a punch."

Faster than Saizou could react, Ichigo punched him in the face. The blow sent him flying back to the front of the room, unconscious. Every student looked at Ichigo in fear and respect.

_What just happened? _Tsukune asked himself. Tsukune was at first worried his cousin was hurt, but then he saw that Ichigo was just fine and didn't even seem to really notice the looks of awe he was getting from the girls in the room.

"Next time you try that, you will be eating your food through a straw and have several broken bones." Ichigo stated in a merciless and unforgiving tone. He then left the room to head to his and Tsukune's room that they were sharing at the moment.

* * *

Moka was the only who saw the events that transpired between Ichigo and Saizou. Ichigo had caught the fist and saw the punch that seemed to go to fast for any normal human to throw. _What is he, is he truly a human, or something else? _She asked herself.

**_Be careful Omote, Ichigo seems to be drawing in the energy surounding the school some how, not only that, but there's definitely something off about him._**Inner Moka told her outer self with a tone that suggested she was suspicious of Ichigo. _What, is that even possible for a human to do? _She asked, but her inner self had stayed silent.

* * *

**A/N Read and Review I swear on my life I'll have a longer one next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Challenges

**A/N: Hey guy i know long time right sorry but i have been trying i have chapter five for From the Heart to the Soul almost done so hopefully i can get that out soon for you. Hey Hollow! Get out here!**

**Hichigo: WHAT!**

**Me: Disclaimer, Please.**

**Hichigo: Fine, Chaos-Guard doesn't own Bleach or Rosario Vampire**

* * *

Chapter 4: Challenges

Ichigo was in his and Tsukune's dorm room working on his Homework when he heard the door click. It opened to reveal Tsukune slumped obviously tired from the day. Ichigo turned to him and gave him a blank stare, that was accompanied by his famous scowl.

"You look about out of it." Ichigo said to his cousin.

In response Tsukune let out a sigh of despair and flopped down on to his bed. Ichigo smirked and turned back to his homework. _It is about that time ain't it, _He thought to himself. He went on to finish the last of his homework and went to his bags and grabbed his sleep wear. After he changed, Ichigo layed down on the futon that he had set up a while ago and closed his eyes to get some much deserved rest.

Almost immediately he felt a tug on his mind and felt as if he were thrown back. He shook his head and found himself in a post-apocalyptic version of his inner world.

"_**How do ya like it**_** King**_**?**_" He heard from behind him.

He quickly turned around to find a creature with armor similar to his fullbring, but it was different at the same time. The thing had a pure white helmet, no marking or anything to indicate it was the one Ichigo thought it was, His shoulders were covered by spaulders that went out about a foot, its fingers were skinny claw like extensions that were connected to four foot blades that were its fore arms. (**A/N: Think of Bleach chapter 530 and the hollow that Isshin encounters [Its Hollow Ichigo, don't care how it works it him.] and that what it looks like.)**

"H-H-Hollow?" Ichigo asked

It chuckled darkly and gave him a gleeful, but murderous look. "_**Got it in one, Kingy. Here I thought you were an idiot.**_"

Ichigo quickly recovered and narrowed his eyes. "How are you here? The Final Getsuga Tensho should have gotten rid of you," He looked down. "… And Zangetsu."

"_**Well apparently we were wrong, so instead we were sealed up deep inside your soul.**_" The Hollow said. Then he pointed at Ichigo. "_**But you decided to try to get your powers back.**_" He laughed manically and spread out his arms. "_**So here I am! DADDY'S HOME!**_"

Ichigo's fullbring activated and he lunged at his dark side, sword raised high above his head. The Hollow sidestepped and slashed at him with the blade on his left arm. Ichigo parried and kicked his counterpart in the center of the chest sending him flying into a building causing dust to spur. "What you get weak since we last fought?" Ichigo asked with a smug look on his face.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!**_" He heard from where Ichigo kicked his inner hollow. An attack similar to his own attack surged forward. Ichigo's eyes widened than narrowed. He raised his blade just in time to intercept the attack. He pushed back with effort, then with a war cry, he let out his own attack. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Black and crimson energy surrounded the blade and lurched into the opposing force and broke through it, both dissipating at the same time.

His hollow emerged from the settling smoke. He was panting heavily. "_**Well damn, and I thought that you would have lost it.**_" Ichigo was puzzled by that statement and it must of showed because his hollow explained. "_**That killer instinct.**_" The Hollow looked up and sighed. "_**Time to wake up, Kingy. We'll see each other soon, so don't do anything I wouldn't.**_" He said the last bit with sarcasm and a cackle. He waved his bladed arm and the world vanished as well as himself and Ichigo felt himself returning to reality.

Ichigo sprung forward from his futon. He had been sweating and he felt like hell. "Ichigo? You okay?" He heard Tsukune ask. He held a hand to his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm getting a shower." He got up and quickly got his uniform and left to the showers down the hall.

Tsukune was worried for his cousin even more. He had seen black tendrils creeping across Ichigo's sclera and his irises had went from chocolate brown to an intense yellow for a brief moment. He had to wonder, was his cousin like himself. Fighting a monster within that could go berserk at any moment.

Oh how right would he be.

* * *

Ichigo and Tsukune were waiting for the girls outside their dorm. After a few moments of silence, Tsukune broke the ice.

"Ichigo, about this morning… If you need to tal-" Ichigo lifted a hand to cut him off.

"Look, I get your worried, but this is my issue, don't get involved with it. I don't need anyone's blood on my hands." Ichigo told his cousin firmly.

"But-"

"Tsukune! Just drop it!" Ichigo shouted, making Tsukune wince. Ichigo turned toward the school building and left.

"Tsukune? What was that about?" He turned to see the girls looking at him with a worried look.

Tsukune sighed and turned back to see the strawberry gone. "I'm not sure yet, but I plan on finding out."

* * *

Ichigo was pissed. Tsukune shouldn't have pressed him like that, he was trying to keep his cousin and his friends safe, even if it was from himself.

"Why does that bastard have to show up now of all times?" He asked himself aloud. He wasn't about to lose control to that bastard.

He was still on the path when he notice something it was the guy from yesterday, and he had five other guys with him. Saizo, at least he thought that was the guy's name. Didn't matter he needed to get to class so as finally reached them he went to pass the group of delinquents and go, but they stopped him. He narrowed his eyes and looked them over.

"If you're waiting for an invitation to attack then best get to it. I'm not someone you should be fucking with!" As he finished his statement he let out some of his reiatsu. This caused a couple of the group member's to tremble.

"WE'LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT DICK WAD!" Saizo shouted in rage while charging Ichigo with three others.

Ichigo flickered and vanished from sight. "Too slow."

They turned to see Ichigo behind them tossing a pebble up and down. He then took aim and threw it at Saizo using his fullbring powers to make it seem as if a cannon ball hit him. And when it hit, every one of them, save Ichigo, was shocked as Saizo fell to the ground in excruciating pain.

"I warned you, but no. you had to try and be a badass and do something stupid. Dumbass." Ichigo spat and walked to class since the other were too scared to go against him.

In the bushes a few feet from the attack, a certain snow woman was watching with surprise written on her face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you've caught my interest. I wonder what exactly are you?" Mizore asked to herself.

Ichigo was about to head to third period when he saw a sign on the door. Tsukune had seen him just standing there and went to see what was happening. Then he saw the sign and what it read.

Spring's 3~4 HAS SPECIAL TRAINING

PLEASE MEET AT THE BUS STOP IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL

They both stared at it for a moment. Then Ichigo finally said something.

"The Hell is this?"

* * *

After they left for the training ground on the bus, the group and Ichigo found themselves in an exotic looking forest.

"Welcome to Youkai Academy's second year Special Training!" Ms. Nekonome shouted joyously.

_This is going to be a long day_, Ichigo thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back with more just saying this one has a cliffy. I know you hate them i hate them, but they get you pumped and you won't believe whats already happening. Now for those of you waiting for dragon ball you are going to have to wait longer and since you guys didn't vote for the pairing for this one, it's going to be IchigoXMizore. Shut up and deal with it, I'll make it work I usually do now don't i. Now for the diclaimer.**

**...**

**Hey who's turn is it!**

**Ichigo: I don't know I think its Ruby's turn**

**Ruby: Oh really, okay. Chaos-Guard doen't own Bleach or R+V season 2, but if he did Ichigo wouldn't be as dense and Tsukune would make us all happy in our own ways. *Blushes at thoughts of Tsukune whipping her***

**Ichigo: I am not**

**Me; Yeah you are bro, sorry but Tite can be an ass to you. I mean you're a cluster fuck for christ sake**

**Ichigo:...point taken**

* * *

Chapter 5: When Things Go Wrong

Ichigo and the others were walking through the forest looking for a Monster Dorian fruit, which the girls were intent on finding.

"Oh look! There's one!" Moka said excitedly and lunged at the plant, catching it. Ichigo wasn't interested and was tempted to just walk away.

"NO IT'S MINE!" Kurumu shouted.

"Not a chance you cow." Mizore said coldy.

Then Kurumu got the fruit back and cheered in victory. "Yes! Now me and Tsukune can have it together!"

"Kurumu watch out!" Moka shouted while tackling Kurumu.

Kurumu was furious and was about to voice her mind when the ground began to crack and a giant set of jaws surrounded Moka. "MOKA!" Everyone but Ichigo cried out.

"Shit, guess I have no choice," He started and pulled out his old combat badge. "**Black Moon Guardian!**"

A white bone like substance wrapped itself around Ichigo and a blade formed in his hand where the badge was.

Just as Moka was swallowed by a giant Dorian plant, Ichigo charged forward and sliced the plant monster in half, releasing Moka and some Dorian fruit.

Tsukune looked at his cousin in awe.

"What are some kind of Kamen Rider?" Mizore asked curiously. A tick mark showed on Ichigo's forehead as he deactivated his Fullbring.

"No. I. Am. Not. A. Goddamn. KAMEN RIDER!" He shouted.

"Ichigo? Do you mind tell us then, I'm your family and I think I deserve to know." Tsukune told his cousin.

Ichigo shot him a glare, but saw Tsukune was determined to find out. He sighed and put his hand in his pockets.

"No, not yet Tsukune. To know what this is, is to tell you the entire truth and you aren't ready for that." Ichigo told him.

"Bullshit." Kurumu said to the strawberry. She was shaken up that her friend saved her and nearly became plant food, but she held a firm tone.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked in an even tone.

"I said bullshit. Tsukune can handle it. He goes to a school for monsters for Christ sake." She told the ex-Shinigami.

Ichigo was holding in his anger, but decided to tell them. "When we get back I'll tell you, but this is not something for you to repeat. Got it?" They all nodded, Tsukune was anxious to know what his cousin was and find out about these powers of his.

That's when they all felt a dark presence. Yukari fell to her knees due to the weight of it and the other of the group were sweating heavily.

Ichigo looked around with surprise in his eyes. "Everyone go."

They all looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Not until yo-" Kurumu started until she heard a roar unnatural even to the youkai world.

"GO NOW!" Ichigo shouted at them. He brought his blade up scanning the area as they left the forest.

_Adjuchas level, shit! I'm just barely a seated officer's level and could probably hold them off for a while but I'll be turned to mince meat before it's over with_

Then from the area in front of him two creatures walked out. One of then looked like a wyvern and a horned dinosaur skull mask, while the other hand a more human, but bestial look with a wolf mask.

"Well, look at what we got here Dracoleon, we got us a treat." The second said.

The first chuckled and stared at Ichigo. "Yeah, he's got nice sized energy to feed us both."

Ichigo clenched his sword tightly. "Well come and get me then, ya freaks, cuz I ain't going down easily."

Ichigo charged at them and attacked the wolf hollow first. It blocked his blade while the other went from behind Ichigo charging red energy in its mouth. The wolf hollow sidestepped as the wyvern released the attack.

_SHIT! A CERO!_

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" He cried out releasing his own attack, only for it to be demolished by the cero. The attack hit Ichigo head on in an explosion.

The group heard the explosion and turned. "Ichigo…" Tsukune was even more worried and ran back with the others in tow.

Ichigo flew out of the smoke coughing blood and holding his left arm. His armor broken, revealing part of his chest. He was in pain. Lots of it.

He fell onto the ground with a thud, and rolled onto his side. He saw them slowly walking towards him as black tendril started to fill his vision.

_**Well, King, guess it's my turn to play. Hope you don't mind. **_His hollow cackled in delight while Ichigo began to lose consciousness.

"Damn…you." Was all he was able to get out before he felt his hollow take control.

Tsukune and the others reached the area where they had left Ichigo in a matter of moments. Tsukune watched the scene that infront of him with wide eyes.

Ichigo was ripping one of the arms off of a buff werewolf like creature with a hole in its chest. Another thing was that Ichigo had a demonic grin on his face.

The third thing he saw was a body twitching it looked to be a dragon like creature, with a hole in its chest as well.

"_**Oh good an audience to perform for.**_" 'Ichigo' said to them joyfully. He gave a sadistic grin and kicked the creature in front of him. It grunted in pain and swore at him, but he glared at it and swung his sword at it, beheading it. 'Ichigo' turned and looked at them, with the grin from earlier.

"_**So who's next?"**_

* * *

**A/N: So were you expecting that, the hollow again, so soon! Well let me figure out the next chapter and i'll give you some time to predict what happens next oh and ideas are appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6: Protector

**A/N: And here it is chapter six enjoy. Tsukune if you will.**

**Tsukune: sure thing. Chaos- guard does not own Bleach nor does he own Rosario + Vampire. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6: Protector's Will

'Ichigo' stalked slowly toward the Youkai group like a lion would its prey. He never once looked at the scene he had created, he didn't care about anything, but having an amazing fight to the death.

Tsukune eyes had widened to the point that they might have popped out if they went any wider. He was afraid, he had seen this before as he had done it only a few months ago with the Outcast Ayashi, but this 'Ichigo' seemed to be capable of thought and not only that his power was overwhelming. Tsukune was struggling to stay upright.

Moka backed away in fear. She wanted to get away and hide from this… monster. She could see the murderous intent rolling off of him in waves. His grin seemed to keep on growing, it was perhaps the second thing that truly frightened her. The first were 'Ichigo's' eyes, they were black and yellow and filled with glee. She was truly scared of this man more than her own father.

Yukari had downright pissed herself due to her fear of this man-no, this beast. She couldn't move as he got ever so closer. After everything she'd been through with the others, this was how it would end brutally ripped to pieces by Tsukune's so called cousin. How could one have a family member that was a psychopath?

Kurumu was paralyzed and was on her knees, tears streaming down her face. She wanted nothing more than to have Tsukune save her from this nightmare.

Mizore's lollipop had fallen and she was shaking in fear that she would die without beating Kurumu and Moka for Tsukune's love. Hell, she still want them as friends and rivals, but she was scared as 'Ichigo' drew closer… Toward her! She grew even more fearful as he reached her and placed the tips of his armored claws to the middle of her chest.

'Ichigo' was grinning from ear to ear as they all feared him and his power. The King would never do anything to make his enemies or even his allies fear him, he just wanted to protect and fight the good fight. 'Ichigo' saw nothing wrong with that, but where was the fun if no one quaked in their boots at the shear sight of him. Now 'Ichigo' was going to have his fun.

* * *

Ichigo woke up in his inner world with a massive head ache.

"Damn, where the…" Then he realized that his Hollow was in control of his body. "Shit! Everyone's in trouble!" He went to move, but he was bound by chains.

"What in the hell!?" He shouted He struggled to get free, but to no avail. He stopped moving as clouds rolled over head and it began to rain.

"What am I to do? I can't just let him take over my body and hurt them. Sure the girls are annoying trying to fight over Tsukune, but I feel that I can really get to be friend with them." He laid there not moving for what seemed forever. Wallowing in pity he did nothing to break his chains.

After a moment longer, he started to see one of his most important memories. The day he and Zangetsu began to truly fight together. The day he found the will to save Rukia with his entire being.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo was running from Urahara as he kept on trying to kill him._

Shit am I really this pathetic! _Ichigo thought to himself. He felt hopeless and downright sorry for himself that he wasn't strong enough to fight the bastard._

Yes you are, _He heard his zanpakuto say to him._ Tell me, Ichigo, why do you run? Why do you not stand your ground and fight? _Ichigo's eyes widened, but he kept running._

Abandon your fear, Ichigo. Look forward and never look back. Go forward and never stop. If you Stop you will age, and if you hesitate you will die! Now Ichigo! SHOUT! MY NAME IS…

_"ZANGETSU!" _

_A flash of light blinded everyone as Ichigo suddenly stopped and swung around._

_Urahara was impressed that the boy had gotten his zanpakuto so quick._

_"Well, now that that over," He said as Ichigo was seen with his shikai kneeling. The blade was a giant meat clever, but whatever got the job done. "Let's finish up with less-" He was interrupted as he felt reishi build up in the blade and Ichigo started to speak. "Hey Hat-n-Clogs, dodge this, because I can't really control it just yet." _

_Urahara's eyes went wide as he quickly defended himself. "Nake, Benihime!" _

_Ichigo swung down releasing bluish white energy in the form of a cresent moon. The attack met a smaller red attack and broke through causing an explosion._

_With that Urahara's hat fell with a cut at the brim of it. "Good work, Kurosaki Ichigo, you pass lesson three."_

_End of flashback_

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and rolled over. Not a chance would he give up, it was never an option. He couldn't just let this be the end for him and let that bastard win. No, he was going to fight with every fiber of his being.

Zangetsu's word's filling him with determination, just as they did that day. He got to one knee and began to struggle with the chains once more. Power filling him to the brim, no even more than that, it was overflowing. His arms started to spread farther away from his body. Then the first chain fell to the ground, then another and another, until they all fell off his body and he was up on his feet.

"This is for you Zangetsu." He said quietly as he began to raise his reiatsu as high as he could. An azure glow filled his eyes as his fullbring covered him completely.

* * *

'Ichigo' was about to strike at the violet haired girl, when he felt a pulse. Pulse then became more of a outburst of power. 'Ichigo' gripped his head with one hand and began to swing wildly around barely missing the others as he screamed in agony.

"**_Damn you, King! Stop it! I want to be out! I want to destroy anything and everything you cherish you fucking bastard!_**"

_NOT A GODDAMN CHANCE! _Ichigo shouted at his Hollow from within.

"**_AAARRRGGGGHHH!_**"

Ichigo's body went limp and fell to the ground with a thud. Ichigo had gained control and quickly looked to see if the group was fine. He let out a relieved breath of air, but saw they were still scared of him. He was saddened by that, but that's the price of having a monster inside of you. He got up and turned to leave.

"Please, forgive me for not being able to keep him back." He said softly almost to the point they couldn't hear it, but they caught it. He was truly saddened by what happened. Ichigo then vanished in a flicker of green light toward the school.

* * *

**A/N: and that is the end of Chapter 6 read and review. I hoped you enjoyed it about to work on chapter 7 now and From the heart to the soul I'll update next week sometime untill then, Get your game on!**


	7. Chapter 7: Pride, Power, and Bonds

**A/N: So here it is get it while it's hot**

**I do not Own Bleach or Rosario + Vampre**

* * *

Chapter 7: Pride, Power, and Bonds

It had been two weeks since the incident during the special training. The Youkai group had looked for Ichigo after they got back, but he was nowhere to be found. He never came back to the dorm room that he shared with Tsukune there wasn't even a note saying what he was doing. They all sat there thinking on what he told them. That they weren't ready to know about him and his powers, and he was right. To have to wonder when the next time he was going to lose control of that… whatever it was.

They were all worried about it and Gin, the Newspaper Club president had noticed. He was about fed up with the depressed atmosphere and suddenly stood up from his desk. "Okay! Someone better tell me what the hell is going on right now!"

"Why don't you just go find out for yourself?" The girls looked over to Tsukune, but couldn't see the anger in his eyes, because of his dark hair hiding them. He got up and left the room.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Gin asked in outrage.

"He's going to find Ichigo and see if he's fine." Mizore answered.

She had been even more quiet the past two weeks, but it was to be expected when you're about to be skewered by someone's hands.

"Ichigo? That some new girl I'd like to meet her!" Gin said before Kurumu and Moka sweat dropped.

Mizore was outraged. She didn't know why, but she was and went over to the werewolf of a president and decked him hard in the face. "Get serious, you pervert! Ichigo is Tsukune's cousin and _he _is not a girl, Ichigo has been missing for two weeks and we've all been worried for him!"

Gin was surprised by the snow woman to give such a response. It was unheard of, she was always pretty quiet. Now that she had done this he was wondering what had happened two weeks ago.

"I'm going to go see if I can find him as well." Mizore told them.

The other girls nodded and followed her.

* * *

Ichigo was near the cliff looking over the sea. He sighed in defeat. How was he supposed to beat that bastard when he had no one to help him with his training?

He then heard footsteps coming from behind him. He swung around activating his fullbring by will. He leveled his blade at a young woman's neck, only millimeters from beheading her.

She didn't even flinch as the sword came at her, but that didn't mean that she wasn't wary of him. She had dark hair put up into ponytails on both sides of her head, she wore a pink corset, a long black skirt, and high heeled shoes. Ichigo looked her in the eyes and saw a determined look in the red brown color.

"You're the headmaster's assistant right?" Ichigo asked with his blade still at her neck.

She stared at him for a moment and saw despair in his eyes. "Yes, but I'm not here because of him, I'm here for Tsukune-san." She stated.

Ichigo looked towards the ground at the mention of his cousin. He was ashamed that he had nearly let the bastard hurt one of his family and Tsukune's friends.

She hadn't missed the despair that entered his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Ruby Toujo, pleased to meet you."

Ichigo still avoided her gaze and introduced himself. "Ichigo Kurosaki, why would Tsukune be looking for a monster that nearly killed him?" He scowled as he realized that he was both relieved and saddened by the information.

Ruby gave him a concerned look. "That's what family does, right? They go find the lost member and lead them back." She said with a smile.

Ichigo turned away from her. "Look, I'm sure you're just trying to make me feel better, but it'd be better if he and the other forget about me."

"Why would we do that?"

Ichigo turned to see Tsukune and the girls standing only a few feet away. Ichigo couldn't look at them.

"Ichigo look at me." Tsukune told his cousin.

Ichigo refused and turned toward the blood red sea. He could never face them after that.

"Look at him, dammit!" That time it was Kurumu. Still no change in his position.

Tsukune saw no choice. He sighed and looked at his right wrist. "Ichigo, I know what you're going through." Ichigo tensed at that.

"No, you don't."

"Yeah I do, see I know what it's like to wonder if you'll go out of control again. I know the feeling of despair for hurting the ones you love even though you can't control it."

Ichigo turned and saw Tsukune raising his right arm. "I have to fight a monster inside of me each day because I was tired of being weak. I wanted to keep my friends safe from the dangers that this place offers every day, but one thing remain true even after I worry about that. I'd do it all again if I had to."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You still don't understand. You're not threatened by a monster who wants to devour your very soul. One that is the exact opposite, but is just the same as you. That bastard, is somehow getting stronger and there is nothing I can do to change it. I have been training for the past two weeks to make myself stronger so I could crush him." Ichigo balled his hands into fist.

They all felt his pain. "For the first time in over a year, I finally had the power to protect again. After giving up Zangetsu, my partner, I thought I could finally fight to protect the one I care for. No first there's that damned Tsukishima running amuck in Karakura, then the bastard is back and was about to attack you. No you have not one clue how I feel, Tsukune." He looked at him in the eyes, anger written on his face.

"When you give up the best friend that knows everything about you, gives you advice, and tells you no matter what he's by your side. When you give up that then maybe you can talk to me about monsters inside of you, because now I have to fight that bastard without Zangetsu."

Tsukune looked at his cousin and looked down. He was right he didn't know, but he wouldn't let him do this alone. He went to say something else, but someone beat him to it.

"You're an idiot."

They all turned to see Mizore, her eyes shaded by he purple hair, clenching her fist. After a moment of surprised silence, she looked up, tears were rolling down her face.

"So what that you have to fight a monster alone. So what that your partner is gone. What gives you the right to leave us for two weeks not knowing whether you were okay or not?!" She was sobbing making her way to Ichigo slowly. When she reached him she did something nobody expected, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Ichigo was just as, if not more so, surprised by the Yuki-Onna's action as everyone else. He looked down at her and saw something he hadn't seen in over a year. The face of someone who worried for his well being.

"You can't just take on the world by yourself. You have friends that can help you through this, just give us a chance to do so. Tsukune and the rest if us saw that you weren't the one in control, so don't blame yourself okay?"

Ichigo stayed silent and hugged her back. "You guys are idiots for wanting to help me... Thank you." He was calm now and saw that she was right. In order to do what he had always done, protect his loved ones, he had to get stronger. There was no choice. He had to win against his Hollow.

Zangetsu's words came to him and for some reason he felt like saying them aloud.

"Abandon your fear. Look forward and never look back. Go forward and never stop. For if you stop you shall age. If you hesitate you will die." He was reassured by the girl in his arms as she hugged him tighter. He let a small smile grace itself on his lips.

"Those are wise words, Mr. Kurosaki. You should let them be your motto from now on."

Everyone looked toward where the voice had come from. What they saw was the Headmaster himself, in his usual attire. He grinned at Ichigo and stepped forward.

"Your father and Urahara both told me that you could take care of yourself, and they were right of course, but that didn't stop me from wondering about you."

He was standing only a foot away from Ichigo and reached into his pocket for something. "Your father, Isshin, sent this only a day ago." He pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to him. Ichigo let go of Mizore and was hesitant to take it, but decided to take it and open it. He found a letter and a… Quincy Cross with a black gem in the center.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I realize this may be sudden, but I am ready to tell you everything. Yes, I am about to tell you about your heritage. First thing you must know is that my surname is not Kurosaki, it's Shiba. That's right, Kukkaku is family, as well as Ganju, and you should know one more thing as well, I was Toshiro's former captain (He was a third seat). Now your mother, Kurosaki Masaki (Yeah I took her name…so not cool),was a Quincy, and a pretty damn good one at that. Hopefully in your hands you hold your mother's Quincy Cross. With this I hope you will take it proudly as you are a Quincy, a Fullbringer, and soon enough a Shinigami._

_P.S. If _HE _is back your Quincy powers should help out a good bit. Be careful Ichigo, the challenges ahead will be tough, so just get tougher to take them on! _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your super amazing father,_

_ Kurosaki Isshin_

As he read the letter he smirked and gripped the small pendant in his hand. He would finally have a way to fight that bastard, from what he knew hollows could only get shinigami powers. Now he could get stronger and beat his Hollow.

* * *

One week had passed since that day. Ichigo attended class during the day and went out in the night to train. For the first few nights he was trying to figure out how to activate those powers. He almost gave up when the idea occurred to him. If he had to channel his reishi into his badge, then why not his cross, so that was exactly what he did and got a very pleasant surprise.

Instead of a bow like Ishida, he had a black handgun. He gingerly looked it over and aimed it. He pulled the trigger and a blue energy shot out from the barrel. He smirked and started to train his powers.

Since that last night he had grown in power and had even learned how to control his massive spiritual power. Now he had to somehow ask Ishida how to do the more advanced techniques, but those could wait.

Since that day as well, he and Mizore had gotten closer as friends. They would talk about anything and even started to share some details about each other, such as his family, her family, how he got his original powers, and some their adventures. He felt more at ease with Mizore and would hang around with her and the others as often as he could.

Right now Ichigo was in the gymnasium working out. A few of the people therehad seen him and had taken no interest until he asked one of them to spar with him. The student obliged and warned him he was in the karate club, Ichigo shrugged. "If you can take me down I'll be wary." He said as he got into his fighting stance.

They circled each other; the student charged and went for a low kick to Ichigo's legs. Ichigo jumped up and drop kicked the student in the chest. The student started to fall back, but recovered quickly into a back flip and went to round house kick Ichigo in the side. Ichigo blocked with his left arm and flipped the man on to the ground.

"You were good, but you need some real experience, not just a dojo." Ichigo walked off and went to a bar on the wall and began to do pull ups. After fifteen minutes he had done fifty pull ups. He dropped himself from the bar and sat on the ground and began a set of a hundred.

Mizore was walking (stalking around in the bushes) when she saw everyone gathered around the gym. She headed over and went through the crowd only to stop in awe as she got to the front of the crowd. What she saw was Ichigo shirtless. He had a body that would be described by women as made by the gods, but she saw past that and saw the scars of battle. One scar caught her attention though. A large circular shaped scar that was in the center of his chest.

Ichigo stopped and grabbed a towel from the back and began to dry off, when he saw Mizore staring at him with a slight blush on her face. He went over to her and waved his have in front of her face. She shook her head and looked at him.

"You okay, Mizore?" He asked her.

She nodded and looked away from him. He shrugged and went back to where his shirt was and put it back on and went to the back to shower.

Mizore was staring at him and was thinking about him, not Tsukune, but Ichigo.

_Ichigo, why are you in my thought so much lately?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: so a little bit of Ichigo x Mizore and how about Ichigo's Quincy abilities, huh? Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Rage

**A/N: And here it is Chapter 8 enjoy**

**I dont own either bleach or R+V**

* * *

Chapter 8: Love and Rage

Ichigo had just got done with his workout and went to shower. After stripping off his clothes he stepped into a stall and turned on the water. The sensation of the hot water made him relax and he stood there for several minutes, before turning off the water and walking to where he had placed his stuff earlier that morning. He grabbed his uniform and started to dress himself.

For some odd reason he couldn't get Mizore out of his head. He just kept on thinking about her. She may have some weird habits, like stalking about from afar, but she was kind and protective of the people she cared for. She had this way of making him feel as if he was on top of the world, even when she argued with some of the girls.

He smiled as he buttoned his shirt up. He had never felt like this before, even with the girls he had met in Karakura Town, he had seen them as good friends, maybe even as sisters, but nothing more. He put on his green jacket and went outside to meet with the others. He had just exited when he heard a few screams of delight. He looked around to see a crowd of girls with lust in their eyes.

"Oh fuck m-"He was interrupted as they all screamed and ran towards him. His eyes widened in fear and he instinctually used Bringer light to get away.

"Why, just why the hell can't just one girl be after me instead of a whole school? That's all I ask, oh and make it one that I actually like as well!" He shouted to the sky.

* * *

Tsukune was waiting with the girls for Ichigo to come from the gym, when they heard screams of joy. "Was that my-"They all saw an orange and green blur rush by them so fast that they felt the wind from it. They looked back from where it came from to see a stampede of girls running after the blur.

"Well this doesn't look promising." Tsukune said flatly.

At that they were all trampled

* * *

Ichigo was still running from that crowd of girls, but something caught his attention. That something was a person. Not just any person though, that person was someone that had Ichigo's hate and his desire to kill that person. It was Tsukishima Shukuro, the man that had caused Ichigo trouble in Karakura Town.

Ichigo was tempted to go after him, but Tsukishima disappeared via Bringer Light. Ichigo ran toward the spot where Tsukishima had been at, but found nothing.

"Dammit!" He yelled. He immediately knew what to do. He looked up and used Bringer Light to jump up into the air. He went towards the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Ruby was sorting through some papers when Ichigo came in. "Ah, Ichigo-san, what can I do for you today?" She asked happily.

Ichigo stood silent for a moment. "I need to see the Headmaster." He stated without looking at her. She nodded and led him to the Headmaster's chambers.

Ruby knocked on the chamber doors and waited for a response. "You may enter."

The Headmaster, Mikogami, was at his desk looking over a file, but looked up to see Ruby allowing Ichigo in. "Mr, Kurosaki, what do I owe the pleasure?" Ichigo scowled as he saw the file in his hands. Mikogami didn't fail to notice this and closed the file. "I need a favor." Ichigo told him.

Mikogami grinned at this. "What would you possibl-"He was interrupted by Ichigo slamming his fist on to the mahogany desk. "Cut the bullshit! You know exactly what I need!" Mikogami frowned at this and went from playful to dead serious.

"You need a private training grounds with reinforced barriers, am I correct?" Ichigo nodded and calmed himself a bit. "I see do you think you can face him and force him to submit to you?" Mikogami asked him.

Ichigo's scowl disappeared and was replaced with a devious grin. "I don't think I can…" Mikogami gave him a questioning look. "I know I can!" He stated with determination. The Headmaster smirked at the strawberry. "Very well, Ms. Toujo, would you show Mr. Kurosaki our training area. I shall be there in a moment." Ruby gave him a nod and motioned for Ichigo to follow her.

* * *

Tsukune was still a little unnerved by the event from earlier, but was okay for the most part. He looked to see Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore all there. He looked to see about Ichigo, but saw he wasn't there.

_I wonder where he could be,_ Tsukune thought.

"Hello class, I'll be your new teacher. My name is Mr. Tsukishima Shukuro." He stated calmly.

"Hello, Mr. Tsukishima!" They all said to the man. He smiled at them and started to write something on the board, but as he was finishing the intercom came up. "Mr. Tsukishima, may I have Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Kurumu Kurono, and Mizore Shirayuki come to the Headmaster's office?"

"Why yes you may, I'll send them up immediately. You may leave you four." They nodded and left the room.

After they exited Mizore said something to the other three. "Something seems off about that guy." They all nodded and continued toward the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Ichigo was lead down to a stair case that went deep underground. He followed Ruby up until they reach a trap door. Ruby opened it and went down, Ichigo following behind her.

When they reached the bottom, he couldn't say he was surprise by what he saw. It was a large training room that looked exactly like Hat-n-Clog's, only it didn't have Urahara to make smart ass remarks. He walked into the center of the large facilitly and sat cross legged. "**Black Moon Guardian.**" He said softly. With that his Fullbring activated and he was covered in a familiar white skeletal armor. He grabbed his sword and laid it across his lap. He focused all his being on to it, hoping that it would work.

After a moment he felt a tug on his mind and went with it.

Ichigo was rushing toward a building and he braced himself for the impact. He hit the sideways building hard, but came out unscathed. He stood and immediately saw his Hollow. "**_Hey there, King. Here to be devoured?_**" The hollow asked in a gleeful tone. "Not by a long shot. I'm here," He drew his blade and got into his stance. "To crush you."

* * *

Mikogami heard a knock at his door. "Come in, Mr. Aono and the others as well."

They all came in with puzzled looks on their faces. "Umm, sir why is it you called us here?" Moka asked. He gave them a smile and got up from his seat. "If you be so kind as to follow me, I'll show you." They looked at one another and followed suit.

As they exited the building a girl came running toward them. "YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME MOKA!" They all dodged and the headmaster smirked as he watched the girl, known as Kokoa Shuzen, attack her sister.

After about five minute of running around Tsukune snatched the Rosario off Moka's neck and she transformed into her truself and kicked her little sister into submission. She went to get the Rosario, but Mikogami stopped her. "You should come with us instead of being in that. I do believe you haven't had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Kurosaki." She glared at the man, but nodded and followed the group.

Ruby couldn't believe what had happened before her eyes. Ichigo had gone from a meditating warrior to a raging beast with nothing but destruction in mind. 'Ichigo' now had a strange black helmet starting to cover his head. It had a white stripe down the side of his face and a long jet black horn coming from where the temple of his head would be. Now only that, but a hole had formed at the center of his chest.

Ruby had watched in fear at the power that was let out from this monster. She was paralyzed. Then things began to get worse as 'Ichigo' turned his head and saw her. He let out a bestial roar that sent out shock waves causing the training area to shake. 'Ichigo' gripped his sword and lunged at Ruby. Her eyes widened, but then closed tightly as he neared, his blade coming closer and closer. She readied herself for the pain, but it never came. She opened one of her eyes and saw a translucent orange barrier stopping the attack.

'Ichigo' swung at the barrier several times and roared. Ruby was surpised and puzzled. Where had the barrier come from? She looked behind her and found her answer as she saw Mikogami, Tsukune, Inner Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari all standing behind her.

"Is that Ichigo?" Mizore asked the shock evident in her voice.

Mikogami frowned at the now hollowfied strawberry. 'Ichigo' was even stronger than he himself was, but thanks to the fact that it was a mindless beast at the moment it wouldn't be able to break through. Yet.

* * *

Ichigo and his Hollow were in a deadlock at the moment and were glaring at one another. Ichigo decided to end it and pushed himself forward. This action threw Hollow Ichigo back a few feet away.

"**_You've gotten stronger, King, but so have I._**" He then raised his right arm and pointed it at Ichigo. A crimson red energy formed into a ball and it began to get bigger. Ichigo smirked at this and channeled his power into his cross and brought out his Quincy Gun. He aimed at his Hollow and pulled the trigger. Bluish white arrows flew at his Hollow.

The Hollow's eyes widened at his host's sudden tactic. He quickly dodged and his attack dissipated, he looked at where Ichigo once stood only to find him gone. He quickly turned to block a sword strike that would have cut him in half.

"**_When the Hell did you get Quincy powers!_**" The Hollow shouted at Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked at the bastard and raised his gun again. "Always had them." He fired again sending multiple arrows at his opponent.

* * *

Mizore watched in horror as the transformation of Ichigo was nearly complete. His helmet like mask now covered most of his head except his right eye. His arms were now armed by four foot blades. His shoulders were covered by spaulders that extended over a foot. She was almost in tears, as she kept on thinking that this thing could not be Ichigo. It was void of any emotions. It was only a killing machine that acted on instinct.

It attacked the barrier again with it armblades. The clash from the energy and the blades echoed through the area. It jumped back and roared again and raised its right arm and charged a crimson colored energy into a ball.

"This maybe our end." Mikogami stated flatly

"I will not accept this, especially from a mindless beast. I should go and fight it right now." Inner Moka said coldly. Mikogami glared at her.

"Ms. Akashiya, if this being is even more powerful than myself than wh-" He was interrupted by a cry of pain that came from the hollowfied strawberry.

* * *

Ichigo was exhausted, but still had to keep going. He was not about to lose to this monster. He raised his gun and took aim. The hollow vanished via sonido and went to slash at Ichigo, but he parried and quickly fired. This made the hollow dodge to the side and low kick at Ichigo's legs, but Ichigo jumped high into the air.

"**_You're starting to get slower, King. What's wrong getting tired?_**" His hollow cackled at his host.

"Nope, I'm ju-" He was hit hard in the back and sent into the ground. "Damn, let my guar-"He then felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked to see a blade sticking from the middle of his chest. He looked up and saw his hollow in front of him.

"**_Well, I guess that's it, Kingy. You did well to survive this long, but now you will die._**" The hollow stated coldly.

* * *

In another part of Ichigo's inner world, a being that had been waiting for his master, felt his pain. The being, Zangetsu, had not much energy, but he had to spare some to save his master's life. He would not allow that monster to take over. "_Please, Ichigo, hold on._" He sent a ball of black and crimson energy in the direction of the fight.

* * *

The hollow pulled his bladed arm out and chuckled. He was about to deal the finishing blow when he felt something heading their way. It felt like…Zangetsu! He must of felt the fight and decided to take action.

The energy came to fast and the hollow couldn't intercept it. It hit Ichigo and it caused an explosion. The hollow covered his face to avoid the debris.

He lowered his arm from his face and saw a figure inside the smoke. He waited to see what it was, but didn't get a chance to find out as he heard a voice say something. "Getsuga Tensho."

With that a crescent wave of black and red was sent surging at him before he had a chance to dodge. The attack slammed into the hollow and caused an explosion as well.

"**_Damn, what was…_**" The sentence was left hanging as the smoke cleared and revealed black armor and a white cloak like Ichigo's original bankai. The figure had shoulder length orange hair. Instantly the hollow knew who it was, it was Ichigo, with his complete Fullbring.

* * *

Ichigo heard his hollow chuckle, he was done, he couldn't fight any longer.

He was saddened because he wouldn't see any of his friends ever again. He would be able to be a shinigami. He would stand by Zangetsu in battle again. But the one thing that came to his mind that lingered the most was that he would see Mizore again, he would be able to see her make those small smiles, or let out those witty and rude comments. He couldn't stand that, but what could he do. That's when he felt the energy heading in their direction. He couldn't move and it hit him head on. The energy engulfed him and gave him power, and renewed his determination. He wasn't aware of the changes it was having on his Fullbring though.

He felt invincible and as if he were on top of the world. He stood up and grabbed his sword, which had changed as well. It was now a long black daito with a manji as a guard, that manji meant "ban" or "final". He charged and attack and sent it at his hollow with a whisper almost. "Getsuga Tensho."

The smoke cleared and he saw his hollow in complete shock. He smirked and took the moment to raise his Quincy Gun and charge it. "Getsuga Taiho." He said calmly and fired the attack. It was sent surging toward his hollow.

The hollow dodged and Ichigo went flying at him sword in hand. He reached his hollow just as the hollow stopped and plunged his sword into the hollow's chest.

"**_Damn, well would you look at that. Back where we were over a year ago, huh?_**" His hollow chuckle as he started to break down into spirit particles. Those particles went into Ichigo and changed his appearance a little. His solid black skull helmet he had on as a part of his armor now had two white parallel bars down the sides and horns formed on the side of the helmet. (**A/N: Ichigo now look like his hollow. At least with orange hair.)**

Ichigo felt renewed and thanked the being that gave him the power boost. He then left his inner world just before he was capable of hearing a voice. "_You are welcome, Ichigo._"

* * *

The group was horrified as the hollow screamed and began to fall apart, literally. After the back had fallen apart, the front then fell slowly. A white cloaked Ichigo with a helmet like his hollow form was revealed. Mikogami let down the barrier and went to say something, but was stopped as Ichigo's hand went to his mask and he pushed it up to reveal his face.

He looked at everyone and smirked. "So who wants some ice cream? It's on me!"

Mizore was the first to do anything as she ran toward him and tackle hugged him. "Don't you ever do that again you hear me. You had me worried." She said as she buried her face into his chest. He smiled and hugged her back. "I promise never to worry you again."


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

**A/N: So this is more of an Ichigo and Mizore chapter guys, but the end of this chapter will probably get me killed, but it is for good reasons that I did this, so don't kill me wait until after The Manipulator Part I and then you'll understand. Ichi- are you crying?!**

**Ichigo: No**

**Hichigo: Yes**

**Me: Hichigo please do the disclaimer**

**Hichigo: Yay! Chaos does not own Bleach nor does he own Rosario+Vampire. Please support the official release. You know you want to.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Confessions

Ichigo laid there holding Mizore tightly against his chest. He liked having her in his arms. She responded by hugging him tighter. He let a small smile grace his lips. She looked up to his face and scooted up toward it until their faces were only a few centimeters a part. They would have continued if some people hadn't coughed. Ichigo glared at the group, but notice something was off. Where was Moka?

"Um, guys? Where's Moka?" Ichigo asked.

The group chuckled and Mizore giggle against his chest. It felt great to be honest. Then a silver haired girl with crimson eyes walked forward. "I'm Moka." She simply stated.

Ichigo's eye widened a fraction, but he shook his head with a chuckle. "Damn, and here I thought I was the only one with personality issues." He dodged a kick to the head with a quick burst of something he didn't recognize. It was like a fusion of both shunpo and sonido. He appeared, with Mizore still in his arms, beside Mikogami.

Inner Moka was wide eyed at his speed; it was faster than even that perverted wolf. She stared at him for a moment then charged him. She wanted to test his abilities and see if he was as strong as he was fast.

Ichigo let go of Mizore and gestured for her to stay where she was. She nodded and watched as he used his new technique to meet with the silver haired vampire. They met only a few feet away fists meeting one another. Both Ichigo and Moka were sent back by the force of their punches. Moka was surprised by the power Ichigo was holding, she was actually looking forward to the challenge and having some fun.

Ichigo sheathed his newly formed sword in the black sheath at his hip. He then pulled his mask down. As he pulled it down his eyes changed from chocolate brown irises and white sclera to golden yellow irises and black sclera.

This shocked Moka as he charged forward. She was momentarily distracted by those eyes as they held killing intent. She snapped out of it just as he was about to hit her with a punch to the abdomen. She sidestepped, but missed him drop down and sweep his foot under her, making her fall to the ground. She rolled away as he went for an axe kick to her head.

She jumped back to her feet as he vanished from her sight again and reappeared behind her. Ichigo swung his leg into a round house kick and aimed it towards her side. She went to block by instinct, but nothing came still she felt it at the opposite side she wasn't blocking. She went flying into the air, but never went far as Ichigo reappeared. Only instead of attacking this time he caught her.

Ichigo held the silver haired vampire in his arms bridal style as he vanished and appeared in view on the ground. He put her down and lifted his mask.

"You did good, but you need more experience out in the field." He said with a smirk. Everyone, save Mikogami, were gaping at Ichigo.

Moka glared at him. "No one speaks to that way to me, human." She stated coldly as he deactivated his Fullbring. She then went to round house kick him in the face, but he blocked the attack with his forearm and a scowl on his face.

He continued to scowl at the prideful vampire for a moment until he finally had enough. "Look, I'm not apologizing for what I said because of the simple fact that even without my new form I could've beat you." She narrowed her eyes at that comment.

"How do you figure?" She asked.

Ichigo sighed and looked at her in he eyes. "Because I have more battle experience." He stated calmly as possible. Her eyes widened then narrowed again.

"How da-" She was interrupted from her outrage by none other than Mikogami.

"He is telling the truth."

The Youkai group looked at the man they called Headmaster with confusion written on their faces. The Dark Lord stepped forward, his face hidden under his hood. He strode toward Moka and Ichigo with a calm demeanor.

"This boy-no man- has fought enemies greater than any monster this school houses. He has fought a man who has went to the point that he was a god. He has fought despair from a demon that was born from within him. He is the Hero of The Winter War, Kurosaki Ichigo." Mikogami told them as he reached the two.

Mizore had heard Ichigo tell some of his adventures as a shinigami to her, but she had yet to hear him tell her how he lost his partner and original powers. She had noticed that when he spoke of his partner, Zangetsu, there was a pained look in his eyes, but he would smile as if he did not hold any regret. Maybe he didn't, maybe he regretted that his time with his partner was so short as he had only spent a few months with the blade of his soul.

Ichigo gripped his badge and brought it up to look at it. His eyes widened at it. It's appearance had change to Tensa Zangetsu's guard and was pitch black. He smiled as he figured that this was a message from Zangetsu telling him to get stronger. His eyes closed as he remember Zangetsu speaking to him after he first met his hollow.

"This time around I won't fall to despair," He whispered to himself as if to reassure himself. "This time I won't give up my power to protect. My enemies will have to pry you from my corpse's hands."

He started to walk toward the group with an enraged vampire at his side. He heard her mutter something along the lines of " This isn't over human".

He gave them all a smirk and then switched to his trademark scowl and went to exit the training area.

* * *

Ichigo returned to his classes for the day along with the others. They had missed their first class and most their second class so they went ahead and waited outside their third class of the day.

After classes were over, Ichigo was about to head back to his and Tsukune's dorm. He had just grabbed his bag when a certain Yuki-Onna came up to him. He watched as she had her hands behind her back. She kept her stoic, yet beautiful, look on her face. There was even a gleam in her eye that made Ichigo think was cute.

"Um, Ichigo, would you like to hangout tomorrow?" She asked with a blush.

He scratched the back of his head and chuckled out of nervousness. _Damn It, act yourself, _Ichigo thought to himself. "Yeah sure that'd be great." A slight blush made itself known as the two looked away from one another.

Unknown to either of them though was a certain Fullbringer watching the two from only a few feet away. "Interesting, I have yet another of your weaknesses, Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo walked towards his and Tsukune's dorm with only one thing on his mind, hanging out with Mizore. He needed advice, but from who? His dad, not even if he was on his death bed. Kisuke, that would be not a "Not no, but HELL no!" situation. Yoruichi, fuck that idea. Well he could ask his new friends. Kurumu, nope. Moka, nada. Yukari…fucking no. Tsukune, that may get awkward. Ruby it was then.

So Ichigo went to find Ruby. He headed for the Headmaster's office and found himself thinking on what to do. When he reached the office, he saw Ruby at a desk, working on a computer.

"Oh, Ichigo-san, what can I do for you?" She asked cheerfully.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and sat down at a chair in front of her desk. "I need some advice." Ruby nodded at this. "What may I ask, seems to be the issue?"

Ichigo sighed at her question. "I need advice on, well, what I should do with Mizore this weekend."

Ruby blinked a few times and stared at him. She blinked some more, before she started to outright laugh. "That's all? I thought you might have had some breaking new that needed all of us to attend to."

Ichigo glared at the witch. She was still laughing when another voice came. "You should just act yourself, Mr. Kurosaki."

They both looked at where the voice had come from. It was the Headmaster himself as he walked towards the two teens. "You need not worry over some kind of special thing to give her or do. I'm sure that she merely wishes to be around you and get to know, Ichigo, the man, not the warrior or hero, just the man." Ichigo stared at him for a moment.

"How long did you practice that one in the mirror?" He asked flatly

"Now, now, Mr. Kurosaki, no need to be rude, I am only trying to help you." Mikogami told him with a tone that rivaled Urahara's flamboyancy.

Ichigo sighed and nodded at the man. "Thank you both for your time." With that he bowed and took his leave.

Ruby smiled and turned to the grinning headmaster. "They do look like a match made in heaven, don't they?" She asked her employer, which he merely nodded and left to his chambers.

* * *

The night was peaceful for once and Ichigo was on the roof of the dorms looking at the moon. The sight calmed him a little for tomorrow.

It reminded him of Zangetsu and the power he once held. It also reminded him of the promise that he made to himself to get his power to protect back. Not only did it remind him of those things it reminded him of Mizore for some reason.

He couldn't get the butterflies out of his stomach. He was still nervous even as he stared at the moon. He went into his pocket and pulled out his badge. He looked at its new design. It still had the skull on it, but it was shaped like Tensa Zangetsu's cross guard. He smiled at the memories of him and his partner fighting together.

Ichigo's eyes softened, he then thought of Mizore. She was beautiful, funny, and shy, which made her cuter in a way, at least to Ichigo. "Why do I feel this way toward you? Whenever you're around I feel happy, incredible, and as if I could take on the world." He said aloud. He then put a hand through his hair.

He stayed on the roof a moment longer and looked at the time. It was late he needed some rest for tomorrow. So he headed back to his shared dorm room and found his cousin sound asleep. He smirked at Tsukune and how the boy had one thing he could relate to, they both held monsters inside of them.

* * *

The next morning Ichigo awoke from the rays of light escaping from the window. He laid there for a second and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8:37 in the morning. He got up and grabbed some clothes and his towel and headed to the shower.

After his shower he dressed in a black long sleeve button down shirt and faded blue jeans with a simple dark brown leather belt. His Quincy Cross hanging off his right wrist. He rolled his sleeves up to the middle of his fore arm. He looked himself in the mirror and nodded in approval of his attire. He hung around the dorm until about noon and decided it was about time to head out.

He went off toward the girl's dorm and waited outside for Mizore. He didn't wait long though as she came out in a short plaid skirt, a pair of purple and violet striped knee-socks, and a short sleeve button down shirt. She looked over at him and made a small smile. "Come on in." She said pleasantly.

Ichigo was behind her walking to her dorm room. When they stopped for her to open the dor he got a whiff of her scent. _She smells nice, like lilacs, _He thought as she opened the door. They walked in and he realized this was the first time that he'd been in a girl's room alone with the girl. He had a slight blush at that, but shook it off as he followed Mizore to the couch. On the table in front of it were a stack of movies.

"You mind helping me decide on which movie we should watch?" She blushed in embarrassment

Ichigo nodded at the question and blushed himself as he saw her blush; he instantly thought it was cute. _Come on, Ichigo, act cool._

He sat sown next to her and they went through the movies and finally decided on a horror movie called _The Grudge 3_ (**A/N: It exists it is only in Japanese as of yet, and I couldn't think of a real horror movie to have them watch so sorry.**) As the movie progress the two sat on the couch relaxed and when a part were something terrifying happened Mizore would squeak in fear and bury her face in Ichigo's chest. He blushed at the action, but made no attempt to push her away. Instead he held he, to comfort her. He smiled as he held her small frame to his muscular one.

He couldn't help thinking she was so beautiful, but he couldn't figure out why he felt like this toward her. _Mizore, why do I feel so warm and happy when you're around? _He asked himself.

_Perhaps you love her,_ Ichigo heard, at this he looked down to see she had gone back to watching the movie, but now she still had her arms wrapped around his body. He thought about it for a moment and the more and more he thought, the more it made sense. He was in love with Mizore, but could he just tell her. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if-

_What the hell am I thinking?! I'll never know unless I try!_

"Hey Mizore, I have a question. Is there someone that makes you feel strange on the inside? Like someone you like a lot?" He asked.

She looked up with confusion written on her face. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "How do I say this without us having an awkward moment and never really speaking to each other if this goes south?" He let out a breath and looked at Mizore with a serious, but gentle expression.

"I…I think…I love you, Mizore."

Her eyes widened at his confession to her. She let go of him slowly and stared at him.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but…I don't think I can say the same."

* * *

**A/N: Boom! Bet not one of you saw that coming. Again this is all part of my master plan.**

**Next up is The Manipulator Part I. It'll most likely be two parts. I have a few ideas, but i need you guys to give me some other ideas. Oh also don't think the hollow is gone just from one beat down, I still have plans for him as well, but it will be later. As well as some other character's**


	10. Announcement

**Hey guys I am so sorry to inform you but i will no longer be writing Of hollows and youkai... At least thats what I would say if I were going to be a bitch and quit. No instead I plan on rewriting it and changing the plot a bit so just bare with me the timeline will change so instead of Ichigo going for Tsukune's second year he'll be going for the first.**

**Love Interest's will change or maybe they won't haven't decided yet, but I do plan on Ichigo and Ruby getting together at some point. Now as for Mizore that is a little tougher seeing as Tsukune is the one that saves her from herself, so Tsukune and the other girls sound fitting. **

**I will most likely title it "Youkai and Death" so be on the look out. Again sorry I don't know why (or maybe I do), but I feel as if things went way to fast for this one First chapter will probably be out a little after this so again keep your eyes peeled. **

**Oh in other news, AU's for my Dragonball: The Shinigami Chronicles are going to be made. One for DC and another for Marvel, no arguing this is going to work so get over it. Now you may not like it, but look at my statement above this sentence and know one thing, I don't care. **

**That came out wrong, I care about your reveiws and your ideas for my stories, but you guys seem to not look at Author Notes, or at least most of you, so maybe this will make you read them and know that when I ask for Ideas I mean it. Now enough of that let me get to writing and I'll get you something good out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's out, Yokai and Death is out guys. I'm only telling you this cuz I was asked to. Now read my minions read! HAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
